GMing/document references
= Player's Handbook (PHB) = Player's Handbook | Dungeons & Dragons For a higher resolution version of the cover, see the thumbnail (title at top-center). = Player’s Basic Rules = * Basic Rules for Dungeons & Dragons | Dungeons & Dragons * File name: PlayerBasicRulesV03.pdf * Identification: Player’s Basic Rules Version 0.3 - Release: June 2015 Races From Chapter 2: Races. # Dwarf # Elf Dark Elf (Drow) # Halfling # Human Classes From Chapter 3: Classes. # Cleric #* Divine Domains #** Life Domain # Fighter #* Martial Archetypes #** Champion # Rogue #* Roguish Archetypes #** Thief # Wizard #* Arcane Traditions #** School of Evocation Backgrounds From Chapter 4: Personality and Background. # Acolyte # Criminal # Folk Hero # Noble # Sage # Soldier Spells Ordered lexicographically. From Chapter 11: Spells. # Acid Splash # Aid # Antimagic Field # Arcane Eye # Arcane Lock # Astral Projection # Augury # Beacon of Hope # Blade Barrier # Bless # Blur # Burning Hands # Chain Lightning # Charm Person # Command # Commune # Comprehend Languages # Cone of Cold # Counterspell # Cure Wounds # Dancing Lights # Darkness # Death Ward # Delayed Blast Fireball # Detect Magic # Dimension Door # Disguise Self # Disintegrate # Dispel Magic # Divination # Dominate Monster # Dominate Person # Dream # Earthquake # Etherealness # Find the Path # Finger of Death # Fire Bolt # Fire Storm # Fireball # Flame Strike # Flaming Sphere # Fly # Foresight # Freedom of Movement # Gate # Globe of Invulnerability # Greater Invisibility # Greater Restoration # Guardian of Faith # Guidance # Guiding Bolt # Harm # Haste # Heal # Healing Word # Heroes’ Feast # Hold Person # Holy Aura # Ice Storm # Identify # Imprisonment # Inflict Wounds # Invisibility # Knock # Lesser Restoration # Levitate # Light # Lightning Bolt # Locate Creature # Mage Armor # Mage Hand # Magic Missile # Magic Weapon # Major Image # Mass Cure Wounds # Mass Heal # Mass Healing Word # Mass Suggestion # Maze # Meteor Swarm # Minor Illusion # Misty Step # Mordenkainen’s Sword # Otto’s Irresistible Dance # Passwall # Poison Spray # Power Word Kill # Power Word Stun # Prayer of Healing # Prestidigitation # Protection from Energy # Raise Dead # Ray of Frost # Regenerate # Remove Curse # Resistance # Resurrection # Revivify # Sacred Flame # Sanctuary # Shatter # Shield # Shield of Faith # Shocking Grasp # Silence # Silent Image # Sleep # Spare the Dying # Speak with Dead # Spider Climb # Spirit Guardians # Spiritual Weapon # Stoneskin # Suggestion # Sunburst # Teleport # Thaumaturgy # Thunderwave # Time Stop # True Resurrection # True Seeing # Wall of Fire # Wall of Stone # Warding Bond # Web = Elemental Evil Player’s Companion = * Elemental Evil Player’s Companion | Dungeons & Dragons * File name: EE_PlayersCompanion.pdf EE_PlayersCompanionv2.pdf * Identification: 640Z3276001 EN Published March 2015 * Note: Both documents have the same code and my sampling of it show it's the same with the exception the 1st have better looking images (making a 15% file size reduction). Races From Chapter 1: Races. # Aarakocra # Deep Gnome # Genasi # Goliath Spells Ordered lexicographically. From Chapter 2: Spells. # Abi-Dalzim’s horrid wilting (necromancy) # Absorb elements (abjuration) # Aganazzar’s scorcher (evocation) # Beast bond (divination) # Bones of the earth (transmutation) # Catapult (transmutation) # Control flames (transmutation) # Control winds (transmutation) # Create bonfire (conjuration) # Dust devil (conjuration) # Earth tremor (evocation) # Earthbind (transmutation) # Elemental bane (transmutation) # Erupting earth (transmutation) # Flame arrows (transmutation) # Frostbite (evocation) # Gust (transmutation) # Ice knife (conjuration) # Immolation (evocation) # Investiture of flame (transmutation) # Investiture of ice (transmutation) # Investiture of stone (transmutation) # Investiture of wind (transmutation) # Maelstrom (evocation) # Magic stone (transmutation) # Maximilian’s earthen grasp (transmutation) # Melf’s minute meteors (evocation) # Mold earth (transmutation) # Primordial ward (abjuration) # Pyrotechnics (transmutation) # Shape water (transmutation) # Skywrite (transmutation, ritual) # Snilloc’s snowball swarm (evocation) # Storm sphere (evocation) # Thunderclap (evocation) # Tidal wave (conjuration) # Transmute rock (transmutation) # Vitriolic sphere (evocation) # Wall of sand (evocation) # Wall of water (evocation) # Warding wind (evocation) # Watery sphere (conjuration) # Whirlwind (evocation) = Starter Set Character Sheets = * From Character Sheets | Dungeons & Dragons section Standard Character Sheets. * File name: StarterSet_Charactersv2.pdf Fighter 1 Strength-based * Human * Noble * Lawful neutral * Martial Archetype * Page 1. Cleric 1 * Soldier * Hill dwarf * Neutral good * Life Domain * Page 3. Rogue 1 * Lightfoot halfling * Criminal * Neutral * Roguish Archetype * Page 5. Wizard 1 * High elf * Acolyte * Chaotic good * of Evocation Tradition * Page 7. Fighter 1 Dexterity-based * Human * Folk hero * Lawful good * Martial Archetype * Page 9. * Note: A large portion of Dexterity-based melee weapons are Finesse, which doesn't require Strength, however this PC main melee weapon uses Strength.